Double Trouble
by Tisha
Summary: Usagi is pregnant, but Minako is too! Will their husbands survive having two pregnant women around? Please R/R!


Author's Notes: Hope you like this one... it has a much lighter tone than some of the other stories in the Friends Forever series. It's just supposed to be fun, maybe even funny... but I'm not that good at writing comedy. Anyway, I hope you have as much fun reading it as I had writing it. =)

DOUBLE TROUBLE

By: Tisha

"Mamo-chan!"

Mamoru ran into the bathroom at his wife's call to find her clutching the toilet seat like her life depended on it. He laughed at the sight and Usagi frowned.

"Hey! I'm sick! It's not funny!"

Mamoru put a hand over his mouth to stifle his laughter. "Okay, you're right, I'm sorry. But I told you that you ate too much last night."

Usagi glared at him. "I always eat that much and I never get sick." She lifted her hands toward him. "Help me up?"

Mamoru took both of her hands in his and pulled her to her feet. She smiled at him and puckered her lips but he purposely avoided them and kissed her forehead. She opened her eyes and glared at him again.

"Feeling better?"

Usagi nodded. "I feel great. Breakfast ready?"

Mamoru laughed. "I swear food is all you ever think about. It's almost done." With that he turned and headed toward the kitchen of their home. It was a pretty big house in the nice part of town. Three bedrooms, two of which were currently set up as guestrooms.

Usagi got dressed and brushed her teeth before making her way into the kitchen. Mamoru had already set their plates on the table and was waiting for her. He'd made pancakes and eggs. Usagi smiled and sat down across from him. "I'm lucky to have you to do the cooking."

"So am I."

Usagi threw her napkin at him. "That's not funny! I've actually made some decent meals since Mako's been teaching me."

"I'm sorry, you're right. That one steak turned out pretty good."

Usagi poured some syrup on her eggs and took a bite.

"Usako what are you doing? Isn't that gross?"

"No. It's yummy." She took another bite, chewing happily as Mamoru only stared at her.

•••••••••••••••••••

"So, is that it?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Well I'm fine right? Mamo-chan just insisted that I go to the doctor's 'cause I got sick three days in a row but I told him I'm fine."

The doctor looked up at her and then back at his chart. "Well, I wouldn't say you are exactly fine."

"You mean I have something?"

"Well, nothing serious. It's quite common actually and I'm just wondering why Mamoru didn't figure it out."

Usagi frowned. "You're confusing me. Am I okay or not?"

The doctor laughed that she still couldn't catch on. "You're pregnant."

Usagi blinked; obviously the thought had never crossed her mind. "Oh." She said it simply causing the doctor to laugh again.

"I want you to make an appointment with maternity for you and your husband in about two weeks. I'd say right now that you are about nine weeks along."

Usagi tried to think back nine weeks and blushed. That seemed about right. Nine weeks ago was Usagi and Mamoru's third anniversary. She nodded and stood up, taking the paper he was handing her.

"Congratulations."

•••••••••••••••••••

Usagi sang along to the music that was playing as she cleaned the kitchen. The song stopped and Usagi talked to herself. "I have to think of an interesting way to tell him. Maybe I should ask one of the girls to help. I wonder how Mako told Jifu." She shrugged and put down her washcloth to pick up the phone, quickly dialing Makoto's number.

"Moshi Moshi."

"Mako-chan?"

"Hi Usagi."

"I have a question to ask you."

"Okay, shoot."

"How'd you tell Jifu when you found out you were pregnant?"

The line was silent for a minute. "Usagi-chan, why are you asking?"

"Ummm...just wondering?"

"You're pregnant aren't you?"

"Well..."

"Oh my gosh, congratulations!"

"Okay, okay, so I am, but I just need to know how to tell Mamo-chan!"

"I'm afraid I can't help you there. You see Jifu figured it out before I did. And he's not even a doctor! You'd better be careful or Mamoru will figure it out himself."

"Yeah...that's weird. Sometimes I forget he's a doctor. He's the one that told me to go to the doctor."

"Oh, that's Naomi. She probably needs to be fed; I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, Bye."

She hung up the phone and thought for a second before dialing Minako's number.

"Moshi Moshi."

"Minako?"

"Yeah, hi Usagi."

"Hey, I just wanted your advice on something."

Minako laughed. "I'm the queen of advice, what do you need?"

"Promise not to tell anyone?"

"A secret? Sure, I won't tell."

"I'm pregnant."

"Usagi! Oh my gosh, you are not!"

"Yeah I am." They both laughed.

"What do you want advice on?"

"How to tell Mamo-chan. I want it to be unique..."

"You know what, is it okay if I come over?"

"Yeah, I'm not busy."

"Okay, me and Takara will be right there."

"'Kay. See you then."

Usagi hung up the phone and looked around. The kitchen was still pretty messy but she left it, going upstairs to her bedroom and looking in the mirror. She hadn't gotten ready at all so she quickly put on some mascara and lip-gloss, and brushed her hair, even though it wasn't up. The doorbell rang and she ran back down to answer it.

Pulling the door opened, Takara came forward to hug her right away. Usagi smiled and picked her up, looking at Minako. "It's not long until I'll have one of these."

Minako smiled and came in; she looked like she was so excited she was nearly hopping.

"So, you can't give advice over the phone?"

"Well, I have the best idea for you to tell him."

"Okay, well that's what I wanted." They sat down in the living room and Takara immediately went toward the downstairs guestroom where Usagi kept toys for her.

Minako looked toward the room to make sure Takara was out of earshot. "You see, I've been in the same dilemma as you."

"Huh?" Usagi thought about what she could possibly mean before it snapped into place and her eyes widened. "You're not!"

Minako nodded her head vigorously. "Yes! Again! Can you believe it? I've known for a week but I couldn't figure out how to tell Shiro."

"So how far along are you?"

"Eight weeks, and you?"

"Nine."

"Wow, we're going to be pregnant together!" They both giggled and Usagi put her hand on Minako's arm.

"So what's your idea for me to tell him?"

"On the way here I thought it would just be perfect. You should invite everyone here for a barbeque or something and we can tell them together! Imagine the shock when we tell Shiro and Mamoru that we're both pregnant!"

"It's perfect! And then everyone else will know too. Have you told anyone?"

"Only my parents."

"Oh, I'd better invite my parents too then! I almost forgot about them! The only other person I told was Makoto." Usagi smiled and looked at her friend.

"Wait a minute, did you say eight weeks?"

Minako nodded as a sly smile grew on her face.

"Minako! Your wedding was eight weeks ago; you sure don't waste any time."

Minako blushed a little as she laughed. "Well what can I say, this is Shiro's first child and our first together and I certainly don't think it's too early."

"How are you going to tell Takara?"

Minako shrugged. "I don't know. I don't think she'll mind much. She loves playing with Naomi. So how'd you find out?"

"I've had morning sickness for three days and Mamoru told me I should go to the doctor. Makoto just made me wonder why he'd tell me to do that when he *is* a doctor."

Minako shrugged. "Who knows? I think I read somewhere that doctors are actually the last to find out when their own wives are pregnant, but who knows if that's reliable."

Usagi smiled. "This is so cool; we can be pregnant together."

"I know. Wouldn't it be wonderful if we both had our babies on the same day? I was early the last time."

"That would be pretty neat."

Takara came out of the guestroom with a doll, interrupting their conversation. She climbed onto her mother's lap and played silently with the toy. Usagi watched her with a wide smile on her face. She couldn't wait to have a daughter.

•••••••••••••••••••

Usagi rushed around to clean the house for the party. Mamoru sat at a table watching her. "Usako, the house doesn't have to be perfect."

She looked at him as she cleaned the mirror in the entry hall. "This is the first time my parents and everyone have been here together. I want the house to be clean."

"It *is* clean. Why don't you let me help you then?"

Usagi looked at him and frowned.

Mamoru stood up and took the cloth out of her hand. "What?"

"You've never offered to clean the house before."

Mamoru kissed her on the forehead and started cleaning the mirror. "Well then it's a good thing that I did, right?"

Usagi was still looking at him strangely as she went into the kitchen to clean the countertop. Glancing at the clock, she saw that there were two hours before people started showing up.

•••••••••••••••••••

Usagi glanced quickly at Minako and waited for the other blonde to nod. She then stood up; noticing how perfect it was that Mamoru and Shiro were sitting right next to each other. "Mamo-chan, I have something to say."

"Wait!" He stood up and ran from the room. Both Usagi and Minako frowned as they waited for him to return. He came back with a wrapped gift in his hand and gave it to Usagi.

"What's this for?"

"Nothing." He shrugged for emphasis. "Open it."

Still frowning at the interruption, Usagi sat down and unwrapped the package. She gasped as she pulled out a pink baby's dress. "Mamo-chan!"

He smiled at her. Minako, realizing what had happened, stood up and looked at Usagi. "He ruined it!"

Mamoru looked at Minako. "I've had this planned longer than she has had that planned."

"Well now you ruined my plan too!" Everyone looked at Minako who turned red as she sat back down next to Shiro.

"That's why you wanted me to go to the doctor's, you *wanted* me to come up with a way to tell you just so that you could ruin it like this!"

Mamoru smiled at the way she emphasized it, then turned to Minako. "Minako-chan, what do you mean I ruined your plan?"

She looked up at him. "I'm pregnant too." With that the silence was broken as everyone started chatting with everyone else about the duel pregnancy. Usagi and Minako just looked at each other and shrugged.

•••••••••••••••••••

"So, what'd your doctor say?" Usagi asked Minako as they walked down the street together.

"She says that everything looks good. She thinks it's likely that it'll be early again. I can't believe I've got six more months of this."

Usagi looked at her. "Sure there are parts of being pregnant that suck. But now that I'm over the morning sickness part I'm hoping it can be fun."

Minako laughed a little. "Not really. It's kind of cool when it starts to kick. This time around I can enjoy that sort of stuff. Last time I didn't want to get attached so I didn't like it much. This time I *know* the baby is all mine."

Usagi sat on a nearby bench. Even though she wasn't even showing yet she got tired very easily. "I'm glad you kept Takara. We all love her. Plus Shiro's a great dad for her. What are you hoping this one will be?"

"I don't know. It would be nice to have a boy but a girl would be great too. I think I'm going to let them tell me what it is this time so I know how to decorate the nursery." Minako had moved from her small apartment after she married Shiro. She now lived in a large sized house he had bought for them. It was in the same neighborhood as Usagi and Mamoru's house was.

Sometimes Usagi was a little jealous. Mamoru made plenty of money but Shiro just made too much to spend. Their house was larger than Usagi's was; they had a pool and a fully landscaped backyard. Not to mention that both Shiro and Minako drove luxury cars. Minako never let it go to her head though.

"I don't have to worry about that part. I already know mine will be a girl." Usagi added.

•••••••••••••••••••

Minako was four months along when she had her second appointment. Shiro and Takara, who was now three, were there. Takara loved the news about the new baby and insisted on coming to see what happened. The doctor, the same one Minako had used the first time she was pregnant, was very nice.

"Let's see what we have here. This baby's is getting pretty big. If I recall correctly I think Takara was much smaller at this age."

Minako looked down at her daughter. "Oh great, that means it'll be even harder to get this one out."

The doctor smiled at her. "Is it possible we had the conception date wrong?"

Shiro looked at Minako and she immediately shook her head. "That's got to be the right date."

"Well then I'm pretty sure this baby will be early. Are you interested in the sex?"

Minako exchanged a look with Shiro before answering. "Yeah, I want to know. Can you tell yet?"

The doctor studied the black and white picture and then looked at Takara. "Do you want a brother or a sister?"

Takara seemed to be in thought before she shrugged. "I want a baby."

The doctor laughed. "Well then you're in luck, this is a baby!" She looked back at the picture as she moved the wand on Minako's stomach. "Well, it might be a little early. As I'm sure you know it's easier to tell when it's a boy. But so far I'd say you have yourself another girl."

Minako smiled and looked at Shiro, who smiled back at her. He really didn't care what they had, as long as it was their baby. He loved Takara like his own daughter but he was anxious to be present for the delivery of this one. If he had any say in the matter he wanted at least one more after this one. But he decided it was probably better to wait until Minako wasn't pregnant to tell her that.

•••••••••••••••••••

"Usako, are you okay?"

Usagi looked at Mamoru and rolled her eyes. "Mamo-chan, I'm four months pregnant, I don't have cancer." She continued to wash the dishes as he looked at her from the table, where he was reviewing some hospital papers.

"If you're sure."

She quickly kissed him on the cheek as she dried her hands on a towel. He reached up, cupping her face in his hands to pull her in for a better kiss. She sighed as she sat down next to him. "Are you disappointed that you can't have a son?"

Mamoru looked at him. "Of course not Usako. Just having a baby is great enough."

She smiled at her husband. "I don't know if I'll make it through this pregnancy! Not only am I hungry all the time," She stopped at his look that said that was nothing new to slap him playfully. "But my mother is calling me constantly to check on me. And then there's you doing the same thing."

Mamoru looked at her. "Just let me take care of you and then you don't have to worry about it."

Usagi frowned. "Mamo-chan, I'm always bored enough as it is but now I can't even stand sitting still for a long time. Having you wait on me will not help." She gave him another peck on the cheek as she stood up and went into the next room.

•••••••••••••••••••

"Mamoru, you'd better be careful. Usagi *normally* eats as much as pregnant women do, but now I can't imagine what it'd be like!"

Mamoru laughed at Rei's comment. "Whatever she wants, I'll get it for her, even if she wants a cow."

Rei laughed as she grabbed her box of cookies. They were both at "Mako's Sweets" when they had run into each other. Mamoru was buying four-dozen cookies and three cakes.

Rei waved goodbye to Mamoru and Makoto as she left. Mamoru turned back to Makoto to pay her for all the food. Makoto thanked him and handed him the stack of sweets.

"If she's eating like this at only six months what will the next three months be like?"

Mamoru laughed light-heartedly but inwardly shuddered at the thought. Usagi did eat a whole lot. He waved goodbye as he tried to carry all the packages to his car without dropping any. He quickly drove home, knowing that Usagi was probably waiting impatiently for the cookies.

He pulled into the driveway and sighed as he saw Minako's car. The two of them had been spending a lot of time together during their pregnancies. The only problem was that Minako always came to their house and then he had to produce food for both of the pregnant women.

He went toward the kitchen, where he found the two of them already devouring the leftover pizza from the night before. He set the cookies and cakes down and without even a greeting they both started digging into the new stash. Mamoru sighed and left the room.

"I had another appointment yesterday and the doctor said the baby's getting a little too big."

"Too big? Already? What does that mean?" Usagi looked worried in between stuffing cookies into her mouth.

"She's worried it'll be too much for me. First of all she thinks I should stay in bed a lot for the last month or so, and on top of that she said she might want to do a cesarean."

"Oh, that sucks. Hopefully you won't have to." Minako shrugged. "I don't care what I have to do as long as the baby's healthy. She's pretty sure that it's a girl now."

"That's so cool, we can both have girls!"

Minako smiled. "Yup! And I already have one."

•••••••••••••••••••

Minako was exactly six months pregnant and Usagi one week more than that on the day they decided to go shopping. They were thoroughly enjoying being pregnant together. They were both currently planning their nurseries. They were shopping for decorations and things to prepare the special rooms before they helped each other with the painting, wallpapering, etc.

They each had completely full shopping carts but they still decided to stop in the clothing section. Usagi picked up a tiny little baby's shirt and held it up to her very large belly. "I already have enough clothes to give her three wardrobes but I can't stop buying them!"

Minako laughed, grabbing an outfit off of a rack. "I know what you mean. With Takara I couldn't really afford anything but you guys still bought her enough clothes. Now I'm enjoying being able to splurge on this one."

Usagi grabbed one more thing to add to her cart as she gasped suddenly, her hand dropping to the side of her stomach. "She just kicked. She never has before."

Minako came up to put her hand on the spot. "This one's been kicking me for three weeks. Ooh, I felt it."

They smiled at each other, enjoying the close connection of being best friends who are pregnant together. By the time they left the store their carts were over-flowing with baby stuff.

•••••••••••••••••••

Minako hummed quietly as she painted the soft pink color on the walls of Usagi's nursery. Usagi was doing the opposite wall. "What are you singing?"

"A lullaby that my mother used to sing me. I sang it to Takara when she was younger."

"That reminds me, I was supposed to call my mom. She's been calling me all the time since she found out. It's almost starting to bug me."

Minako was quiet as she continued to paint. She finally swallowed and turned toward Usagi. "Usagi-chan, can I ask you a big favor?"

Usagi put down her paint to look at her friend. "Of course."

"Well, we were trying to find out about having a door put from our room to the baby's room and they found that termites had eaten the walls. They've got to rebuild the whole wall as well as spray bug spray. Anyway, the affects of the spray aren't safe for a while. We need a place to stay for two weeks."

Usagi smiled. "Of course you can stay here, that'd be fun!"

"Are you sure? I would have asked someone else...but they all have something going on or something like that."

"Minako-chan, we wouldn't mind one bit. It's just more time we can spend together!"

Minako smiled. "Thanks so much. We'll be moving in Friday, then!"

Usagi agreed and smiled as they prepared to hang matching pink wallpaper over the bottom portion of the wall. The wallpaper's design was perfect since it had little bunnies jumping over moons, exactly like the design on Usagi's old bedding.

•••••••••••••••••••

By Sunday morning Mamoru and Shiro were going crazy. Minako and Usagi now did every little thing possible together, not to mention that their conditions weren't helping. Takara had been sharing the guestroom with her parents until Usagi moved an extra bed into the nursery for her. It made it at least a little less crowded.

With the two of them nearing seven months pregnant, they were fairly large, and since it was mid-April the weather was getting hot. Minako and Usagi both sat out on the patio, fanning themselves with magazines against the heat. Takara played in the yard where her mom could keep an eye on her.

Mamoru stepped out from the house to check on the three of them. Usagi looked up at him and smiled. "You know, I'm really craving one of those candy bars that Jifu brought back from Russia."

"Uhh...Usako? Those are Russian candy bars."

Usagi looked at him. "I know."

Mamoru rolled his eyes and turned to go inside, wondering if she'd know the difference if he just brought an ordinary candy bar.

"Mamoru-san?"

Mamoru turned to Minako.

"That sounds really good. Tell Shiro I want a few of those too."

Mamoru laughed a little as he reentered the house. It was his day off but Shiro was currently at work. Mamoru couldn't believe that they'd want him to go to Russia to buy candy. But fortunately he knew Usagi's routine well. By the time he'd get home she'd have moved on to something else anyway. So, with this in mind, he left for the store. He'd buy some normal candy bars and any other odd thing he thought she might crave.

Usagi turned to Minako. "You know he won't really go to Russia."

Minako shrugged and took a drink. "Figures."

•••••••••••••••••••

"What? You promised her I'd get her a candy bar from Russia?"

Mamoru smiled and put a hand on Shiro's shoulder. "Listen, I know my wife too well. This craving would be gone by the time we *arrived* in Russia. All we have to do is bring some ordinary candy back and they won't even care."

"Really? Good plan. I don't see how you're so good at this stuff when you don't have any kids yet either."

"One thing you must remember, you've been married a few months while I've been married for three years. Not to mention I've known Usagi since she was fourteen."

Shiro tried to imagine how great it would have been to know Minako for that long. But he decided it was great enough to be able to know her for the rest of his life.

•••••••••••••••••••

"What if the guys come back early?"

"Then we'll send them for something else."

Minako smiled, pulling Takara into the little area of a lap that she had. The little girl looked up at her mother. "Mama, what's a shower?"

"It's a party for people who are going to have babies. To celebrate."

"Oh." Takara looked at her mother and then at Usagi. "Mama, how did the baby get in your tummy?"

Minako looked at Usagi, who was trying to stifle her laughter. "Well, It's magic."

"Really? Did you wish for it?"

"You don't really need to wish, Takara. Sometimes when you are in love with someone you just get a baby."

"Oh. Okay." Takara seemed content as she hopped down and headed for the nursery, her temporary bedroom. Minako looked at Usagi. "Is everyone coming?"

"I think so. Most people said yes, I got some machines though." She and Minako were preparing for their dual baby shower, which was in an hour.

By the time everyone was at Usagi's house there was a table full of gifts wrapped in pastel colors. Everyone enjoyed the food and talked. The outer senshi were there, and they hadn't all been together for a while.

Takara was really enjoying all the people that were over, but she liked holding four-month-old Naomi even better. Minako watched her, glad that she would make a good big sister to the new baby. Realizing how hard she was breathing, Minako decided to sit down and rest. Rei looked at her worriedly.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah, just a little tired."

"She likes to overwork herself. You should be more careful Minako." Usagi was going to say more but decided not to when Minako glared at her.

"Minako, honey, are you having a hard pregnancy?"

"I'm fine, Mom. The doctor wanted me to rest a lot in my last month, but I'm not even there yet so it doesn't matter."

"Be careful."

Minako rolled her eyes and looked at Usagi. "How about we start on these gifts now?"

Usagi happily sat down next to her. Makoto decided to hand them gifts while Ami agreed to keep a list. Minako and Usagi would simultaneously unwrap sets of gifts. They each got tons of things for their babies and even a few things for themselves. The party was fun and the duo enjoyed their time with their friends and family.

•••••••••••••••••••

"I'm going to miss you." Tears escaped Usagi's eyes as she hugged her friend.

"Me too." Minako hugged her back, also coming to tears.

Shiro hoisted Takara into his arms and put an arm around his wife. "Mellow down you two, we live two blocks away."

Usagi glared at him. "Hey, we can't help the crying, okay?"

Shiro laughed and hugged Usagi before putting Takara down in order to grab some of the suitcases as Mamoru helped with the others. Usagi hugged and kissed Takara, who was anxious to get back to her own room.

"Call me soon!" Usagi called out the door before going to the kitchen for a snack. Mamoru came back in a minute later.

"Finally, peace and quiet." He sat down across from Usagi, who looked at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Usako, I know you two enjoyed the time. But it was a little hectic having a whole other family to take care of and cook for."

Usagi crossed her arms. "Well get used to it. It's not going to be so quiet around here after Chibi-Usa is born. Oh, that's another thing. I just realized something. Chibi-Usa had the same birthday as me. I guess we don't have to wonder when she'll be coming."

"That's right. Not going to be a very fun way to spend your birthday is it?"

Usagi smiled. "Are you kidding? I can't wait to have a daughter. It'll be the perfect birthday."

•••••••••••••••••••

"Mamo-chan, where are you going?" Usagi woke up groggily and glanced at the clock. It was three in the morning, which caused her to wonder why Mamoru was dressing.

"I'm sorry I woke you. Shiro just called. He said Minako fainted and he just wants me to come over and check."

Usagi propped herself up on her elbows. "Is she okay? What was she doing up at this time anyway?"

"I think she's probably fine. And I don't know." He came over and kissed her cheek. "I'll be back soon. Go to sleep."

•••••••••••••••••••

Usagi was not able to fall back asleep. She was more tired than she'd ever felt in her life but somehow sleep would not come. So instead she poured herself some hot chocolate and waited in the nursery for Mamoru to return. She loved looking at the bright, cheerful decorations and thinking of her baby.

It was a while before she heard the door shut and headed downstairs. Mamoru was in the kitchen pouring himself some coffee. When he heard her he turned around. "Usako, I told you to go back to sleep."

"I couldn't. What was it?"

Mamoru sighed and sat down at the table, taking Usagi's hand and pulling her into his lap. "I'm not sure. This isn't exactly my field of specialty so I told them they should see her doctor tomorrow. I'm guessing she's just overworked herself. Like the doctor said, she should be resting an awful lot because it's a big baby and she's pretty frail. It's been hard for her to sleep so she gets up and does stuff in the middle of the night. I told her to stop all that but we'll just have to see what her doctor thinks."

Usagi kissed his cheek and moved from his lap, realizing she wasn't exactly light at this point. "I hope they're both okay."

Mamoru stood as well, taking the last drink of his coffee. "I think everything will be okay as long as she stays off her feet more often. Now let's get back to bed. I've still got to work tomorrow."

Usagi rinsed out her mug and followed him upstairs, very ready to collapse back into sleep and not wake for quite some time.

•••••••••••••••••••

"I've asked for the day off because of your birthday. Lucky for me my daughter will 'happen' to be born today too. And that's why I am not leaving your side."

Usagi smiled at him and picked up the phone. "Suit yourself." She dialed a number and put the receiver to her ear. She waited two rings until she heard Shiro's voice on the other line.

"Hey, It's Usagi. Can I talk to Minako?"

"Happy Birthday, Usagi. In labor yet?"

Usagi laughed and responded sarcastically. "Yeah, and that's why I decided to call and chat with Minako-chan."

Shiro laughed before handing the phone to Minako, who had been staying in bed a lot lately as orders from her doctor.

"Big day, huh?"

"Yeah, pretty boring so far though. It's pretty weird to *know* that's it's going to happen soon. How are you doing?"

"Good. I had an appointment three days ago and she said I might be getting close. And she says I should be able to get it out myself, which I'm not so sure is a good thing."

"It'll be fine. A few hours of pain and you'll have another daughter."

"Yeah, this from a woman who hasn't experienced it before."

"Be glad you don't know your exact date. Mamo-chan has been staring at me all day."

"You think Shiro doesn't do that already? I try to tell him a lot to do so he'll leave me alone."

Usagi laughed. "Good plan. I'd better go; I need to call my mom back. I think I've put it off long enough. She's almost more excited than I am."

"Yeah, at least my dad's talking to me this time around. I guess I'll talk to you later. No matter what Shiro says I'm going to be at that hospital when Chibi-Usa is born."

•••••••••••••••••••

It was two in the afternoon when Usagi felt the first contraction. Mamoru was pretty good at gathering their things and helping her to the car. They nearly got caught for speeding but made it to the hospital quickly.

Once Usagi was settled in a bed, the doctor had said that she had lots of time, and just needed to breathe through each contraction. "Call my parents. And the girls." Mamoru seemed reluctant to leave her but did as she asked anyway. All the outer senshi were unreachable so the only people that showed up were Usagi's parents, Ami, Makoto, Jifu, and Rei. Shiro had said that he'd think about bringing Minako but he wasn't sure.

All of her friends took turns visiting Usagi in her room. She'd been in labor for three hours before she decided to ask Ami, her most current visitor, if Minako had come.

Ami looked at her and blinked. "No one told you? Turns out she just got here twenty minutes ago. But not to visit you, she's in labor."

•••••••••••••••••••

"At this point it's really your choice. Like I said, you could probably have the baby normally. But I'm thinking that it would really weaken you and it's probably not a good idea. I'd recommend that we do a cesarean section and get this baby out of you the easy way."

Minako looked at Shiro. "I want to do whatever's best for her."

Shiro looked at the doctor. "I don't want Minako in trouble."

The doctor nodded. "Then I guess we'll be operating."

•••••••••••••••••••

Usagi was just getting out of a large contraction when Rei came in. She smiled at Usagi. "Minako's baby was born."

"Really? Are they both okay?"

"Great. Minako's awake and she's got the baby. Nine pounds six ounces. Her name's Aiko."

Usagi smiled. "That's a great name. Wow, it looks like June 30 will be a triple birthday."

•••••••••••••••••••

Chibi-Usa barely made it in time to be born on June 30. She was born at 11:23 PM, about three hours after Aiko was born. Usagi sat up in bed, watching her daughter sleep. Mamoru, Rei, Ami, Makoto, and Jifu were all currently in her room. She looked up at them.

"Well, three down and two to go." She looked between Ami and Rei with a huge smile on her face.

Rei laughed but Ami only blushed. "Hey, for now I'm completely happy being an 'aunt'."

Usagi smiled at Rei and then looked at Ami. "What about you? You and Urawa-kun have been dating for awhile."

Ami just waved a hand in front of her face. "Will you stop it already? That's far from happening right now."

Usagi smiled and returned her eyes to her daughter. She then looked up at Mamoru and smiled lovingly. Just then a nurse came in with a wheelchair, followed by Shiro. Usagi looked at him questioningly.

"Minako demands to see you and Chibi-Usa."

Usagi smiled and allowed Mamoru to help her into the chair. She didn't object at all. She was actually very anxious to see Minako and her baby. Thinking about these two new babies, all the friends and family she had visiting her, and her loving husband, Usagi was completely convinced that her life was perfect.

The End

Well, that's it. Hope you enjoyed reading it. Please tell me your opinions, complaints, whatever!


End file.
